dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystic Nine
Details *'Title:' 老九门 / Lao Jiu Men *'English title:' The Mystic Nine *'Also known as:' Old Nine Gates *'Genre:' Mystery, war, action, suspense *'Episodes:' 48 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jul-04 to 2016-Oct-17 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV / iQiyi *'Opening theme song:' Wo Men (Guo) (我们（國）) My Clan by William Chan *'Ending theme song:' Dian Yu Si (典狱司) by Yin Pin Guai Wu (音频怪物) *'Insert theme song:' **Huan Hun Men (还魂门) Returning Soul Door by Tiger Hu (胡彦斌) *'Related show:' see Dao Mu Bi Ji Synopsis The drama is a prequel to The Lost Tomb in which the story focuses on the exploits of the nine grave robbing families in the 1940s. With the help of his friends Fortune Teller Qi Tie Jue (Ying Hao Ming) and Opera Singer Er Yue Hong (Zhang Yi Xing), General Zhang Qi Shan (William Chan) entered into a strange mine to discover a mysterious ancient tomb. After many untold dangers, he uncovered a Japanese plot to kill the residents of Changsha city. The men banded together to stop the Japanese's plot, thereby saving their city. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/CyuMYk4WNag User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *William Chan as Zhang Qishan (leader and 1st master of the mystic nine clan) **Huang Tian Qi as young Zhang Qishan *Zhang Yi Xing as Er Yuehong (2nd master of the mystic nine clan) *Zhao Li Ying as Yin Xinyue (mistress of Crescent hotel) *Ying Hao Ming as Qi Tie Jue (8th master of the mystic nine clan) *Yuan Bing Yan as Ya Tou (Yuehong's wife) **Zhao Shu Ting as young Ya Tou *Hu Yun Hao as Chen Pi A Si (4th master of the mystic nine clan) **Chen Hong Jin as young Chen Pi A Si ;Others *Zhang Ming En as Lieutenant Zhang Rishan (Zhang Qishan's right-handed man) *Wang Chuang as Lu Jian Xun (Zhang Qishan's political opponent) *Zhou Xiao Fei as Ryoko Tanaka *Stokes Andrew Charles as Cox Hendry / Qiu De Kao *Yang Zi Jiang as Xie Jiu Ye (9th master of the mystic nine clan) *Wang Mei Ren as Huo Jin Xi / Huo Xian Gu (7th master of the mystic nine clan) **Tao Yi Xi as young Huo Xian Gu *Li Zong Han as Hei Bei Lao Liu (6th master of the mystic nine clan) *Zhang Lu Yi as Wu Lao Gou (5th master of the mystic nine clan) *Li Nai Wen as Banjie Li (3rd master of the mystic nine clan) *Wang Guan as Peng San Bian (Xinyue's fiance) *Shi Xuan Ru as Xiao Hong *Yang Xue as Xiao Meng *Dai Qi Hua as listening maid (Xinyue's right-handed woman) *Wang Xiao Yi as Xiao Kui (Zhang Qishan's house maid) *Wu Li as Tao Hua (Er Yuehong's house maid) *Zhang Chun Zhong as mysterious old man *Peng Xiao Ran as Huai Chan *Huang Zi Xi as Mo Ce *Ren Wan Jing as Er Kui *Jin Mei Ling as Shuang Shang Hua *Kuang Can as Hei Zu Zhang Lao *Zhang Shuo as Hao Shen *Sun Ming Jun as Xiao Sanzi *Tang Yong Nan as Si'er *Mao Yi Wen as Liu'er *Gong Si Le as Lao Shi Ba *Zuo Xiao Long as Da Long *Wang Jun as leader of the Han ;Guest Appearance *He Zhong Hua as train station manager *Zou Ting Wei as Hiroshi Hatoyama *Lu Xing Yu as photographer *Zhou Pei Xuan as auction host *Cheng Da Chun as former 4th master of the mystic nine clan *Li Rui Chao as Beile Ye *Zheng Guo Lin as master Jiu *Wang Bin as Muto Ichiro *Howie Huang as Zhang Qishan's father *Marco Li as Hei Shi *Yang Qing Shu as Cui Cui *Tong Xiao Mei as Chen Pi's grandmother *Su Mao as Yin Da Bo *He Jia Yi as aunt Huo *Li Bao Er as Bai Qiao Fatty (Lieutenant Zhang & Qi Tie Jue best friend) *Kennedy Xu as Cun Dafu Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Dao Mu Bi Ji (盜墓筆記) Grave Robbers' Chronicle by Nan Pai San Shu *'Directors:' Liang Sheng Quan, He Shu Pei, Huang Jun Wen *'Screenwriters:' Zhang Yuan Ang, Nan Pai San Shu, Tang Ci Cen (汤祈岑) *'Producers:' Zhang Yu Xin 张语芯, Lin Guo Hua 林国华、 Bai Yi Cong Special - Er Yue Hua Kai *'Title:' 老九门番外之二月花开 / Lao Jiu Men Fan Wai Zhi Er Yue Hua Kai *'Also known as:' A Guard over Ancient Treasure *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-20 Synopsis Er Yue Hong accepted a Japanese commander's invitation to perform at the Japanese military base so that he could smuggle out ancient treasures from under the Japanese's watch. Cast *Zhang Yi Xing as Er Yue Hong *Zhang Zheng Yang as Jingu Mirai *Min Zheng as Akiyama 秋山 *He Yu Jun as Ji An *Liu Wei Sen (刘蔚森) as Hong Xin *Mu Yuan Di (牟元笛) as Bai Zhan Mei *Dong Zi Hui (董子慧) as Hong Dou *Chen Yi Yuan (陈怡媛) as Hong Xiu *Xu Long (徐笼) as Yoshida Hirotaka *Ma Yan Hui (马艳辉) as Xiao Ma Production Credits *'Director:' Lin Nan (林楠) *'Screenwriter:' Deng Yue (邓悦) Special - Hu Gu Mei Hua *'Title:' 老九门番外之虎骨梅花 / Lao Jiu Men Fan Wai Zhi Hu Gu Mei Hua *'Also known as:' Murders in the Xie Mansion *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Nov-10 Synopsis When several staffs in the Xie household died under the strangest the circumstances, Xie Jiu Ye suspected an inside job. He asked lieutenant Zhang Rishan to assist him in his investigation. Cast *Yang Zi Jiang as Xie Jiu Ye *Zhang Ming En as Zhang Rishan *Liu Bo (刘波) as Butler *Wang Jian Wei (王建伟) as Xie Song *Hou Tong Jiang (侯桐江) as Lao Tai Ye *Chai Hao Wei as Xie Cong *Jie Bing as Xie Bao Ding *Liu Yong (刘勇) as Xie Dao *Ma Hao (马浩) as Xie Qiu *Jin Zhao as Xie Yun *Qiu Shuo Kang (仇硕康) as Xiao Feng Zi *He Zheng Feng (何正峰) as Qi Zhi *Huang Yang (黄洋) as 3rd wife *Qiao Qiao as Big wife *Shi Xiao Lin (石小琳) as 2nd wife *Qiao Ming Lin (乔鸣麟) as Big uncle *Deng Ai Mu (邓爱慕) as 2nd uncle *Wang Sheng Kai (王胜凯) as Xie Tian Yi *Deng Hao Rong (邓皓荣) as Xie Gang Production Credits *'Director:' Zou Xi *'Screenwriter:' Nan Pai San Shu, Zhang Yuan Ang Special - Heng He Sha Shu *'Title:' 老九门番外之恒河杀树 / Lao Jiu Men Fan Wai Zhi Heng He Sha Shu *'Also known as:' Escape from the Labyrinth *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Nov-24 Synopsis Huo Xian Gu and others were trapped in a temple by a poisonous gas. The painting on the temple walls sparked a killing spree. Cast *Wang Mei Ren as Huo Jin Xi / Huo Xian Gu *Zhou Xiao Fei as Xie Nai Zheng *Xu Qian Jing (徐千京) as Hong Ye *Biao Ma (标马) as Liao Feng *Li Zhen Hang (李桢航) as Zhao Yun Fei *Hu Yong Tao (胡永涛) as Zhang Xiao Ding *Li Ze Xiao Suan Pan *Yin Yan (殷嫣) as Hua Jie *Li Da (李达) as Luo Bi Xing *Gao Bin (高斌) as Leader of Huo clan Production Credits *'Director:' Lin Nan (林楠) *'Screenwriter:' Nan Pai San Shu, Zhang Yuan Ang Special - Si Tu Huang Kui *'Title:' 老九门番外之四屠黄葵 / Lao Jiu Men Fan Wai Zhi Si Tu Huang Kui *'Also known as:' A Contract Killing for Revenge *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-20 Synopsis Chen Pi A Si began his career as a hired killer. His first customer was a little boy who was hiring him to kill his family's murderer. Cast *Hu Yun Hao as Chen Pi A Si *Mai Zheng Xin (买正心) as Chun Shen *Yang Yi as Chang Shan *Wang Pin Yi (王品一) as Big boss of Huang Ku *Ning Xiao Hua as Pao Tou *Ai Li Ya as Guan Jie *Li Ming as Bai Pang Zi *Zhang Fan as Xi Qi *Ji Lin (计林) as blind old woman *He Lan Dou as Chun Si *Yang Zhe (杨哲) as Chun's father *Tian Miao as Chun's mother *Liu Jun Niang (刘俊良) as accountant *Huang Ning Sheng (黄宁生) as old man *Wang Wen Wen (王雯雯) as Shui Xiang *She Xue Jiao (佘雪娇) as concubine *Zhang Zhi Qiang (张志强) as Gambling broker Production Credits *'Director:' Du Xiao Yu (杜晓雨) *'Screenwriter:' Nan Pai San Shu, Zhang Yuan Ang Trivia *Filming took place in Hengdian World Studios. *Filming lasted 104 days from November 24, 2015 to March 7, 2016. *Nan Pai San Shu, who is the author of the source novel was heavily involved in the making of the drama as a producer and screenwriter. *It is the second collaboration between Zhao Li Ying and William Chan who play a couple again after The Legend of Zu. *Zhang Yi Xing had special lessons from a famous Chinese opera singer for the sake of his role as Er Yue Hong. External Links *Baidu Baike *Baidu Baike for the specials Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2016 Category:IQiyi Category:Dragon TV Category:Action Category:Suspense Category:Period Category:Ciwen Media Category:Adventure